Hunter's Crossing: Phoenix's Flight
by T-Cell
Summary: Legends are not born. Legends are formed by men and women clawing there way to the top. Their nails becoming torn and cracked as they fight against the current of the world. Legends are survivor's of our worst qualities. They are just. They are the strong. They are the bold.


_**Welcome to the new story. Now before you read on, I must inform you this is a companion piece to my other story based on Metroid.**_

_**The links for the crossover story and the Metroid story will be at the bottom of the page and I'll make sure the link is in every chapter for easy access. I also will put down other story links down below if you are interested. Those won't be on any every chapter. I just like a little bit of shameless self promotion not an large amount.**_

_**Note: I cannot seem to get the whole URL to stay but all you have to do is attach the info given below to the site's url.**_

* * *

Hunter's Crossing:

The Phoenix's Flight

Chapter 1

He felt his heart begin to beat. His muscles felt sore as his entire felt like it was twitching. He opened his eyes but all he saw was darkness. He felt his breath get heavier. He pushed against the darkness. He felt cold stone as pieces of dirt fell on his face. He gasped as his heart began to race. He slammed against the stone block ahead of him. He felt his muscles flex as he went to punch the stone wall. He saw a spark form and then fire. His entire body burst into flame as he sundered the stone with his fist.

The coffin's stone face flew as dirt and rock blasted all around the new crater. The man coughed and pulled himself form the large pit. He felt the soggy dirt slip from his hand. It was raining as the sky dripped its tears on his face. The flames all over his body turned the tears into steam. As he pulled himself from the pit, he looked up at the sky. There were many moons looking at him. He looked at the ground a stone block stared at him. Its face was broken and shattered. Only a single word remained on it.

"Captain…" He read. The rest of the words were shattered. He took a step back and noticed two other graves that stood next to them. He gritted his teeth. "I remember…"

He ran away from the gravestones. His entire body was still on fire as steam came off his body. He burst through a wooden building near the cemetery. It must be the mortician's house, he thought. He heard screams as he burnt the ground underneath his feet but nothing caught on fire. He ran towards the city and through the streets. He could hear screams and yells as he swept through the crowds of people like a leaf on the wind. He could smell him.

He could remember his face.

Images came back to him. A man smiling as something was injected into his neck. He could see the words mouthed from his lips. I did it! He ran through people. A small group of people laughed around a small barrel of fire.

"I'm telling ya!" one man dressed in rags. "I got all this for just wearing an Interpol suit!" He laughed, "That shadowy guy doesn't know I got the better part of the deal." The others chuckled. Then a crash echoed across the hall. They turned to see a large ball of fire moving in the metal wall. A dent formed in the slightly melted metal. "What the hell?"

"You!" The burning man shouted as he rushed towards them. They drew their blasters and fired. The burning man dodged the blasted and ignited the barrel in a large explosion. Through the fire, the man in the ragged clothes and the burning man fell from the inferno. The burning man grasped on to the man in ragged clothes. He could feel the ragged man's throat expand as he tried to gasp air. He watched as the very light ebbed from his eyes. But before he could lose consciousness, the burning man pulled back his fist. The burning man could feel the flame in his hand expand as its heat increased. Siren's roared as they approached the dark alleyway.

"Interpol," shouted one officer before getting the back of his head hit by a woman in thick blue armor, "Sorry, Ms. Summers…"

"Remember Interpol is disbanded," she stated, "Halt! We are the Galactic Federation Police!" Officer Summers pressed a button underneath her helmet. The visor changed its vision to infrared. "Stay frosty men, the reports say a man engulfed in fire ran through here."

"It couldn't be one of 'em burning aliens can it?" asked on officer. He shook in his boots.

"Nah," an older officer said. He yawned as he readied his blaster, "They can't survive in this temperature."

"What if 'hey weaponized 'em?" he shook.

"Who'd be that crazy!" the older man muttered, "Nature's a dangerous bitch. Who'd poke that?"

"What was that officer Clements?" Summers muttered.

"Uh, nothing Ms. Summers," Clements muttered.

"Remember some of our alien neighbors share common lineage with some of the animals we know." Clements scratched his head.

"Sorry, ma'am," Clements muttered, "Not used to all these," he paused, "new folks." Summers sighed. She turned off her visor.

"Can't see anything here." She motioned towards the officers to advance. She walked into the alleyway. She noticed the burnt bodies. Their flesh cooked as tiny boils appeared all over their bodies. At least for this was the case for those not entirely covered char. "What could've done this?" She murmured. Further down the alleyway, the burning man was wearing the ragged man's clothing. The collar singed. He watched from the other side of the road. He breathed deeply and he rubbed his shoulders. He felt cold. The air felt so cold. He sat down and watches people walk by. He noticed most of them were not human. Their pupils were dilated and large. They also didn't wear many layers. It must just be him. He slowed his breathing and felt his blood begin to heat up. His muscles began to warm.

He ruffled through his pocket and pulled at a small piece of paper. On it was two names and two objectives.

Kill Sergeant Douglas and Lieutenant Jay of Interpol Police. Payment is 10,000 per head. An extra 80,000 if no one is suspicious. If you get caught, we will not help you. You will rot alone.

It was signed by no one but there was a single mark. The mark was two bloody horns. The man crumbled the paper. The man stood up and looked at the many moons. "Game on." He stated. He ruffled in his other pocket and smiled. It was a small credit chit. "Well," the man smiled widely, "time to but this dirty money to use."

"I don't know why you'd need such expensive material," the tailor muttered, "It'd be cheaper to buy the simpler and sturdier metal plates." The man pulled on thick red gloves. A thick blue cloth hugged his chest. He's boots were a distinct yellow color with hard golden shin plates and straps supporting his foot. His collar was popped and he looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was wild but short and his eyes were a deep hazel. He placed a smooth red helmet with a falcon emboldened on the front of it.

"Commissioner, we have another two casualties tracking Deadeye Drill," Summers took of her visor. The blue helmet revealed her long brown hair. "He got away too." The commissioner tapped his finger against the wooden table. He filled out his large coat well. His bushy white mustache covered a majority of his face.

"Damn it," the Commissioner cursed, "We can't keep losing our boys!" He pounded his fist into the table, "First the youngling Douglas, then little Jay," The Commissioner rubbed his nose, "I can't keep sending 'em out to the field with our current numbers. Maybe I should just leave. This new Galactic Federation isn't like my Interpol…"

"But sir!" Summers shouted, "Our officers still believe in you. We know this is not your fault." She glanced away, "It's Black Shadows…"

"Jody…" The Commissioner muttered. I cannot let this ace pilot lose her future and career just because she decided to help keep the peace, he thought, Black Shadow is just… Silence suffocated the air in the office. The door banged open and a one-eyed man dressed in thick brown coat was thrown on to the Commissioner's desk. "It's…"

"Deadeye!" Jody gasped. They both looked to see a brazen man dressed in blue with a golden falcon on his helmet smiling at them.

"I saw this guy firing at a squad of your boys and decided to help out." Blaster fire flew through the air, the Federation Police fired over their machines as they tried to pin down Deadeye. Deadeye fired from the top of his vehicle with a smile. He dodged bolts as he picked off heads one at a time. Then brazen man in blue jumped from the top of a vehicle and rushed forward at Deadeye, the officers froze and Deadeye took aim. The man dodged each bolt and flaunted as he dodged each attack. The officers began to cheer and Deadeye's smile turned to a grim snarl. He fired at the man until he was only a few feet away. The man grinned as he dodged Deadeye's last shot. Deadeye's went wide as the man drove his knee into his stomach. Deadeye went flying and the man charged forward and slammed Deadeye's head into the ground.

"He won't be shooting for a long time." He smiled. The Commissioner narrowed his eyes. He noticed Deadeye's blaster around this man's waist.

"Why are you carryin' contraband?" He leaned in his chair.

"I'll take it as my payment." The man grinned. "And the rest can be paid in new jobs."

"That's quite an assumption." Jody Summers stated. She stared at the man. She didn't trust him.

"And it's odd that you doubt a man who singled handily did that your entire regiment couldn't do." The man grinned." Jody snarled at the man.

"What's your name, boy?" The Commissioner demanded. The man grinned.

"The name is simple, Commissioner." The man saluted them, "I am Captain Douglas Jay Falcon," he flashed a smile at them, "the bold, the blazing, supersonic bounty hunter."

"That's quite an introduction," Jody muttered.

"I need you to take out Melding Melody." The Commissioner stated. Jody turned to the Commissioner.

"What! You can't be serious!" She asked. He gritted his teeth. Better this idiot get in Shadow's hair then Jody, he thought, besides he did catch Deadeye…

"I heard of her," Falcon smiled, "From the far off Lylat system in one of the outer arms of the galaxy." He grinned, "I'll bring you this anthropomorphic chameleon." Falcon grinned and tapped his helmet, "and before you ask everything I need to know about my bounties comes right from my helmet." He turned around and walked out the door.

"I wonder if he'll blow his cover by busting open the door…" Jody murmured.

"Either he got lucky with Deadeye or his done this before," the commissioner muttered, "you can see the confidence wash over him. The question is why? What's his angle?"

Large crates full of explosive material and goods were pushed gently on to the large machines. Their trunks expanded into hidden compartments.

"Keep them going," Melody hissed. Her battle suit was heavy around her spine and neck. It matched the color of her skin as it changed with her mood.

"Yes," a large man in thick black armor grunted, "I do not want to see any of my merchandise dinged." He stated, "Any loss in profits will come out of your hides and I don't think your pelts will cost much on the market unless it comes in one piece." From behind a large crate, Falcon listened. He turned to see the door he came through in. The guards leaned against the door to keep it closed.

"Don't worry your great horned-ness," Melody hissed, "what can happen?" the large man picked her up by her neck.

"Simple. If anything goes awry," He growled, "I break your neck." Melody nodded. Maybe I should just turn on him now, Melody thought, I think I have more guys than him… Falcon noticed the large man and his horns. Could that be…? Falcon thought.

"Black Shadow," Melody muttered as she drew a blaster and her henchmen drew theirs. "How about we increase the profits by taking all the goods and the price you gave me?" She hissed. He chuckled. "What'd you expect?" She hissed. "No one threatens me!" Black shadow, Falcon gritted his teeth, he knew that name. Black Shadow snapped his finger. A large number of his shadowy underlings appeared out of nowhere.

"I'd expect you to die." He stated.

"Black Shadow!" Captain Falcon fired three shots from his blaster and two at Melody and rushed forward. Black Shadow grabbed the underling closest to him and used his body as a shield. The man cried in pain as the three lasers burned through his flesh. Melody fell after being hit twice.

"What is this, a hero?" Black Shadow laughed, "Kill him." Falcon dodged the bolts and fired at the containers. The explosions turned the building on fire. Black Shadow froze, "My goods…My profits!" He turned to Falcon and threw a punch at the rushing Falcon. Falcon punched him in the gut but he didn't budge. He dodged another punch form Shadow and knocked him in the face.

No budge, Falcon gritted his teeth.

Falcon blocked Shadow's fist and jumped forward slamming his knee into his face. Shadow skidded backwards. Falcon paused. The girders of the building crashed into the ground and separated the building in two. Black Shadow and Captain Falcon stared off as the fire grew around them. Black Shadow disappeared in the flame's waves. Falcon searched for the body of Melody. He spotted her scaly carcass and quickly ran out of the building.

"So a personal energy shield," Captain Falcon whispered, "It seems to absorb heat, energy, and force. Perhaps I can overwhelm it with one good punch." Falcon frowned. Next time we meet, he thought, I will bring you in for your crimes. Captain Falcon turned to the carcass of Melding Melody. "At least one less rat in the people's hair," Falcon mused.

The commissioner tapped his fingers at the console. "Is that all you could get from Deadeye?" he turned to Jody.

"All he said was that he had a benefactor. He wouldn't give a name." Summers sighed. "It's obvious who did it though."

"We can't just jump to Black Shadow." The Commissioner murmured. Though this is right up his alley, the Commissioner thought, we can't risk attacking him without solid proof. He has friends in high places. Murmurs could be heard from outside the room. The door burst open. It can't be, he thought.

"Here's your gal," Captain Falcon's suit was slightly smudged as he tossed the carcass on to the floor. "One dead lizard also," Captain Falcon pressed his helmet and a small device came from a hidden slot, "Here is some video on who her trading partner was." The Commissioner put the device into his system.

"Who was it?" Jody asked. She was surprised. He took down two big bounties in such a small time. Perhaps, Jody smiled, he could really help us. Captain Falcon smiled. The Commissioner froze at the sight.

"You survived a meeting with Black Shadow…" He turned to Falcon. "How?" Captain Falcon.

"Black Shadow wins with fear. I am not afraid of him." Captain Falcon beamed, "Soon the shadow will learn to fear the fire within my heart!" Captain Falcon laughed, "So Commissioner?" Falcon grinned, "Are you ready to let this flaming falcon hunt some shady snakes?"

* * *

Metroid:

s/11150847/1/Hunter-s-Crossing-Dove-s-Dive

Crossover:

s/11150873/1/The-Hunter-s-Crossing-Bird-s-of-a-Feather

Pokemon Generations:

s/9846273/1/Pokemon-Generations

Fire Emblem:

s/10157397/1/Of-the-Cursed-and-Of-the-Blessed


End file.
